


在火中热爱水

by Violaoi



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 18:00:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19909888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violaoi/pseuds/Violaoi
Summary: 第一次咬你的那张嘴，用盐把你灼伤。





	在火中热爱水

**◎** **Crowley/Aziraphale**

**◎PG-13**

**◎第一次咬你的那张嘴，用盐把你灼伤。**

天使纵然爱肮脏世人，也不会爱恶魔。假如，假如圣水杀不死我？克鲁利想，千百年来他都在疑惑，仅仅提出质疑就是堕落了吗？假如圣水杀不死我，他又想到这个问题，也许那时候他就能飞到天使面前，收起湿漉漉的翅膀，淋遍全身的圣水从苍红的发稍滴下，淌过金黄的蛇眼时，毫发无损的恶魔便愉快地对天使说：现在，亚茨拉斐尔，你能来爱我了吗？

01

一只慢悠悠往下掉的天使。

大主教意奇顿灾难性火车翻车，摄政运河火药爆炸，轮船在比斯开湾沉没，几日前，格斯派翠克号在去往新西兰的半途中发生大火，四百六十人遇难。想想吧，这些信号！灾难漩涡的中心究竟在哪儿？究竟在哪儿啊？

克鲁利听到这段报纸诵读的时候正在抽烟，他看着缭绕烟雾从短小烟斗上散开，随后又敛起目光望向苦味棕色艾尔酒中的金黄泡沫。接着，他的肩膀猛地颤抖了一下，恍然意识到现在已经是一夜过后了。酒吧那扇写着“不要轰门，醉汉在睡觉”的蓝色大门正在被不停撞开，客人们带进来的雨的潮气与煎饼的香味混在一起。

恶魔顿时觉得索然无味，十九世纪的各种喧嚣不停地涌入酒吧，他仿佛被烫到一般，从座位上跳了起来，并摇摇晃晃地走向那个扰乱他思绪的读报者，夺过报纸后撕得粉碎，吐出一句含着酒精的酸腐气味的醉话——

“老子就是灾难漩涡的中心。”

现在是早餐时间，人人都被热馅饼给勾了魂，只有克鲁利无动于衷，以前他或许会带上一块给亚兹拉斐尔，但不久前他们才刚刚吵翻，所以克鲁利甚至没有意识到这家酒吧正在供应食物。这场吵架比以往都严重，他们已经很久没有见面和交流了。克鲁利不觉得自己哪里做错了，他不过是想要一瓶圣水，天使残忍地拒绝了他，那恶魔自然要把他从脑子里倒出去，倒不出去就喝酒。

克鲁利想回去睡个好觉，路过特雷弗广场的时候他看到了两栋乔治亚房子，那建筑的外观仿佛高级妓院，实际上是公共图书馆，亚兹拉斐尔偶尔会在那里买些无图片学术期刊。操，他的老朋友为什么像个鬼魂一样贴在他身后，令他时不时就想起他的名字。他骂骂咧咧地走过蜿蜒曲折的骑士桥，穿过海德公园，往住处走去。

有一天，我吃着野鸡与松鸡。

鸡尾酒盛在精致的水晶杯中。

烤乳猪嘴里塞满了苹果。

银子涌射向他们的屁股……

我的葡萄干布丁会是这般的尺寸。

四个步兵带着它！

可现在我靠着搬运与馅饼生存。

我的船进不来！

一首在七面钟已经唱腻了的淫秽歌谣在角落里响了起来，这不奇怪，伦敦的大街小巷都被淫词秽曲浸淫着，但是，克鲁利突然生出一种诡谲的食欲来。这让他很生气，他怒视街边百货商店那蒙了一层灰尘的橱窗，脸上的墨镜后仿佛要冲出什么欲望。恶魔摘下墨镜，他看到他的眼睛里跳动着饥饿的欲望，他听到他的呼吸声嘶哑、沉重与嗜血，他感受到身体里涌动着一阵炙热。

这来自一首诗——锋利的魔爪，敏捷的魔爪，没有血肉的冰凉手指。火焰的眼睛，是詹姆斯·汤姆逊的《暗夜之城》，如今正在一个恶魔的身上上演，由此可见这些句子有多邪恶。

克鲁利知道那个声音又要出现了，自从他掉到地下那天开始，魔鬼的蛊惑声就注定要长伴他，比任何同僚都久，比任何朋友都久，仿佛一名圣徒因罪受罚。而现在他连朋友都失去了，他听到那个声音说： **为什么不把天使咬上一口？**

不！克鲁利的双手猛地砸在橱窗上，瘦得皮包骨头的狗开始狂吠，扑扇着翅膀的鸽子与鸽子撞在一起，还有另一种动物也在发出讨厌的噪音，是服务行业最底层的人，捧着锡镴做的冰桶，一瓶红酒躺在里头，差点因为酒桶的倾斜而倒出来。木塞开瓶器已经掉到了地上，看样子那人是被克鲁利吓了一条，此时正皱着眉头对着橱窗外的“醉鬼”咒骂出声，污言秽语不堪入耳。

**可他连触手可及的圣水都不愿意给你。**

够了！那个声音不屈不饶，折磨得克鲁利握紧拳头，又使劲砸了一下面前那块可怜的玻璃。一颗果实从布满动物粪便的石地板上咕噜噜地滚到他的脚边，他低头看见那是鲜红过头的、被虫蛀食了的、腐烂了一半的苹果。恶魔不需要进食，克鲁利也不喜欢食物，可现在有什么东西发生了变化，他竟然不觉得这颗苹果跟哈默斯密斯与朗伯斯的工厂烟囱里冒出的灰霾一样只是肮脏的抛弃物，他把这当成一种暗示。

伊甸园的那颗苹果。

克鲁利回想第一次与亚兹拉斐尔交流的时候，那时他还是东门天使，他还叫克蠕戾。在诱惑亚当与夏娃吃下苹果后，主将他们驱逐出了伊甸园。现在想来，克鲁利感觉那时候自己也把苹果咬了一口，不然他怎么会对亚兹拉斐尔产生一种莫名其妙的兴趣和喜悦？

实话实说，克鲁利觉得亚兹拉斐尔跟他是一类……这里该用什么词？一类天使？一类恶魔？一类生物？一类东西？分类有什么意义吗？这些问题闯进恶魔的脑子里，满是问号。克鲁利很早就想问了，为什么他一条蛇有这么多的疑惑，难不成他的蛇皮上的花纹都是由问号组成的？

“但你总得承认，这未免过于欢剧化了。指着一棵树说‘不要碰’，这三个字还都特别大。有点言不由衷，对吧？我想说，干吗不把这树放到山巅，或者特别远的地方去，老让人觉得好奇，他真正的计划是什么？”

“你不是有把炎剑吗？你有，对吧？烧得跟什么似的，我觉得它看起来相当驻人。你弄丢了？嗯？”

“有趣的是，我老在想苹果那档子事到底算不算好事。一个恶魔如果做了好事．那可有大麻烦。要是咱俩都做错了，就比较有意思，嗯？如果我做了好事，而你做了坏事，嗯？”

亚兹拉斐尔与其他天使有着不同之处，克鲁利在他把炎剑送给那些可怜的小东西的时候就认清了这一点。主旨意给亚当夏娃降下灾难，他却在担忧他们受到雷雨和野兽的侵害。起初克鲁利对此抱着讥讽态度，但是，但是在他们玩了几轮问答游戏之后，克鲁利仔细思考亚兹拉斐尔抛给他的那些回答，发觉他真的是一只聪明的天使，以一种圆滑的形势把质疑都化成了“不可言喻”。当亚兹拉斐尔抬起翅膀为克鲁利挡雨，克鲁利不知不觉地靠了过去，他知道他的态度正在改变。

**让他说出来，让他也下地狱来！**

这个不胜其烦的声音把克鲁利拉回了现实，猛地一下，恶魔大喊了一句“闭嘴！”。一扇窗户被推开，夜壶里恶臭的液体向外直泼，砖瓦间厚厚的污垢更加厚重。克鲁利听到有人在拿他取笑，但他不在意，他更在意那首停了一会儿后又响起来的歌，仔细聆听……

它会迟到了。

我的船进不来。

它每一天都在受到期待。

船来了，我就笑了。

永远不会消失。

可我的船还没有来，我的船还没有来。

我的船还没有来！

克鲁利跑了起来，一顿饕餮大餐是必须的，他要回到自己的巢穴。恶魔磕磕绊绊在这座人群错杂的城市里跑起来，他说着含糊不清的醉话，那些话绝非出自某出宏大歌剧的开场白。他打响指，各种乱七八糟的食物逐渐在他的屋子里堆起来，只等他跑回去了。

羊踝、牛尾、热肉汁、鸦片、烤山鹑、鸡蛋、涂黄油的培根卷、土壤棕的蘑菇、果馅油炸饼、烤动物肾脏、猪肉香肠、土耳其软糖、苹果派、马德拉白葡萄酒、鲑鱼肉片、牡蛎、面包、用火腿分层猪大排、煮熟的舌头、蘑菇与香肠做的冻肉卷、梅子牛油布丁、用浸在雪利酒里的小葡萄干、提子干、橘子皮和杏仁、肉豆蔻、葛缕子、香草做的蛋糕、苍白带粉色的鸡脖子、薰衣草泡芙…… **妄想中的天使** 。

吞下！吞下！吞下！填补空缺。

TBC


End file.
